The Curious Case of Harry Potter
by Vanwilder
Summary: When Harry finds out about a whole new world of friends, foes and adventures, will he choose to be a good little wizard? A complaint Demigod? A hero? How will Voldemort deal with this Harry Potter? Harry is the son of Zeus, but he doesn't have many powers. He will have to get creative, is all.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth Chase was flying through the night London Sky, trusting the magical _Mist_ to hide her from the prying eyes of the sleeping mortals below.

Percy Jackson, her sort of boyfriend, was still in New York, spending some time with his mother and stepfather.

He had lent her his Blackjack for this trip, which Chiron was so insistent upon that she had had to give up the construction design of the city of Olympus to go collect a Demigod here.

His location was still a mystery, or Annabeth would have left this cold and dreary weather long ago.

Suddenly, she felt dreadful cold seep into her bones. At the same moment Blackjack became very agitated and started swishing and whirling her. She had just enough control on the Pegasus that she could barely direct him to a lake before they both crashed.

Thank Athena for the special healing ability Half-bloods had, or she would be less than a Seaweed floating in a river.

Quickly she hurried out of the water, because this was obviously a work of some Monster.

She went through the whole list of Greek Monsters in her mind, but came up empty. There was no such creature that could induce fear and dread without ever being seen. Most of them relied on their shape and ferocity to scare the Heroes.

She pulled out her Celestial Bronze blade and the Invisibility Cap given by her mother, and did a quick sweep of the nearby area.

She saw a bunch of black cloaks surrounding a boy and quickly ran there to help.

As she went closer, she started hearing voices.

"_You are a disappointment."_

"_Help… Annabeth!"_

"_I trusted you…"_

She fought through the vivid flashbacks her brain was trying to force on her, and instead drove her blade through one of the Cloaks. It dissolved into dust.

The other Cloaks turned, their focus now concentrated on her.

Her legendary Invisibility Cap was useless.

The dread and fear were too much.

Her blade slipped from her hand, clattering on the road.

She could see Kronos, controlling Percy's body, slicing his Scythe towards her, and she couldn't stop him.

She heard an "Expecto Patronum!" followed by a blurry white light, before darkness engulfed her.

* * *

Annabeth woke up to hear many people talking. Sensing that she was in no immediate danger, she didn't open her eyes, instead trying to gather more info. It was Strategy 101.

"Stop making stories, Potter. Dementors can't be killed."

"Shut your mouth Snape. And don't say another word to my Harry."

"Do you want more chocolate? Remus came back with enough to fill a pot!"

"I'm alright Mrs Weasley!"

"What about the girl? Is she awake yet?"

Annabeth _did not_ tense up. She kept on breathing rhythmically as if asleep.

"She is indeed awake. However, she chooses to let us believe that she is still sleeping. Younger minds work in stranger ways every decade, it seems."

Since she had already been caught, and since the voice had a gentle calmness, she allowed her eyes to open.

The scene before her was quite bizarre, with a gaggle of redheads and a few others her age, along with many adults, all pointing sticks at her.

"Is that supposed to be some sort of weapon?" she asked an old man with silver hair, the only one without a stick in his hand.

"Indeed Miss. Most of us are rather paranoid about security. But we aren't the guest here, are we? Will you grant us your name?"

"Clarisse La Rue," she lied without any hesitation. Names had power.

"Miss Rue?" She nodded, "We are part of a group of people who have been in hiding since centuries due to having special abilities. Your skills, specifically your ability to see that whom we call Dementors, is part of the special ability we possess. And yet you aren't one of us. Who are you?"

Annabeth went with the classic, "You won't believe me if I told you," as she wiggled her hands to feel her emergency blade. Even that was missing. These guys were at least competent, she would give them that.

"And yet, it's the unbelievable which fascinates me the most, my dear. Living through so many years, I have become rather bored with the believable."

"I am a Halfblood." _Make of that what you will_.

"Indeed? Though I wasn't specifically asking for your parentage, but who _are_ your parents?"

"Athena and Frederick Chase." Internally she smirked, externally her face remained impassive.

"Interesting. Which of them has magic?"

_Magic_, as in _powers_?

"Athena," she answered uncertainly.

But the old man had noticed her hesitation.

"Are you unaware of magic?"

She reluctantly nodded, they hadn't done any harm to her.

"What do you mean by the term 'Halfblood?'"

"A person whose one parent is mortal while the other parent is a god."

There was absolute silence in the room for a moment, and then—

"She's obvious making up stories, Headmaster. I still say that we should _Obliviate_ her and then leave her by that river."

"She saved my bloody life!" A dark haired boy shouted from across the room, she could see him lying on a couch. "You will not play with her memories!"

_That_ statement sent chills down her spine. They were capable of actually altering her memories itself. She immediately tensed up.

The old man sighed, and then spoke "I, and the rest of the Order, won't attempt to change or otherwise remove your memories in any shape or form. This I say by the word of Magic itself."

His body flashed a silver colour, and she could sense _something_ flow through her skin.

"You have no need to be alarmed, Miss Rue. You saved my student, though in a manner which has never been seen before.

"Our society is suffering through a Civil War of sorts, that's the reason why we are so concerned over security.

"Now, if you may choose to answer, how were you able to kill the Dementor?"

"The what?"

"It's a creature which appears in the form of a cloak floating in air. I believe that you stabbed him with your blade, which is rather unique."

"That monster? Yeah, I stabbed it with my blade. Now can I get it back? And can I leave?"

"Please do. Feel free to explore the house."

The fact that he did _not_ give her permission to leave the house was clear to everyone in the room.

"It has been found that eating chocolates eases the mind after a Dementor's attack, would you like to have a bite?"

He very pointedly tore the chocolate in two, and ate the first half while offering her the second.

"You know my name. Common courtesy states that you tell me yours."

The old man turned, and then said in a slightly mischievous voice, "Some call me Gandalf, Miss Rue. Others call me Odin. You may choose whatever takes your fancy."

"Fine, you win, I'm Annabeth Chase."

"And I'm Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

With that, he turned on the spot and vanished in thin air.

_So… magic. Now I can truthfully say I have seen everything._

The others slowly lowered their sticks, and the adults started to disperse. The teens continue to talk among themselves.

When all was said and done, she was left in a room with only a dark haired boy, the same one who had warned her of the powers of memory alteration these 'wizards' possessed.

"Uh…" she trailed off, not knowing what to make of the situation. It was very decidedly bizarre.

"You are a prisoner here as much as I am."

That was unexpected.

"Why?"

He laughed bitterly, "For my 'security' of course."

She glanced at a clock hanging on the wall. She was sure it was more than 2 centuries old, but still somehow kept the proper time.

"Trade stories? We both saved each other's life, so it only makes sense that we get to know each other."

He scowled, but then said.

"I'm Harry Potter, and you're Annabeth Chase, yes?" At her nod he continued, "Well, it all starts from before I was even born…"

For some reason, that statement only caused her to think of the Great Prophecy, and inevitably about Percy.

As the story continued, se was sure she had found Percy's brother or cousin.

She could easily spot places where he was understating the danger or how good he was, just like Percy.

Annabeth was sure, that if they both ever met, they would either be the best of friends or the worst of enemies.

* * *

AN: As always, reviews your thoughts.

_Lectio Beatus!_


	2. Chapter 2

"And so Voldemort is now reborn, and I don't even have my blood protection to help me any more," Harry ended his long winded story.

"Wow," was all Annabeth managed.

"Since I told you mine, it's only fair that you tell me yours," Harry tried to be cheeky.

"Hold on a minute, please."

Annabeth used her gifted mind to quickly make sense of all she had heard in the last hour.

"You stopped the evil guy at eleven, fought a millennial old Basilisk at twelve, travelled time at thirteen, fought literal dragons at fourteen? Am I processing it correctly?"

"What the hell does 'processing' mean?"

She looked at him, getting ready to scold him for acting dumb, but when she saw honest confusion in his eyes, she just sighed.

"I wasn't joking when I said that gods, as in _real_, breathing gods exist."

She expected some sort of joke from him, but he only nodded.

"You actually believe me?"

"I am Harry bloody Potter. Do you know what Potter's law says? If something can go wrong, it will go wrong."

She almost interjected that, no, that was Murphy's law, but he kept going.

"You just heard what all I went through. Do you think my mind is even capable of being surprised at this point?"

She couldn't refute that, so instead she started telling the story of her adventures with Percy, and sometimes Grover, throughout their past five years.

In many places Harry had to ask about things such as "automatons" and "laptops," trapped as he was in the Wizarding World he didn't know much about technology.

Annabeth's bag had not been returned to her yet, so she couldn't show her more than advanced "lap-computer" to Harry, but he simply accepted them as a "magical-technology-thingy" and moved on.

He was rather impressed how Percy was able to kill "Aunty Em."

"I think I would love to meet him."

"I think you would."

Annabeth noticed that Harry was more attentive than Percy, but he still was rather distracted.

This started ringing alarm bells in her head.

During a break in which she drank water to soothe her throat, she contemplated the possibility that Harry was indeed the Demigod she was sent to retrieve.

His unnatural expertise with flying on brooms. His better than others fighting ability as well as larger raw power. His _Lightning Bolt scar_.

How on Gaea did Zeus hide his son for so long?

Though it seemed that because his mother was a witch, he had inherited magic as well. Was Camp Half-Blood prepared for this insanity yet?

When she finished her story, Harry was rather conflicted. Maybe he was making the same connections that she was.

"You guys can stop listening, you know, she saved my life, I don't think she is going to kill me," Harry said rather suddenly, looking at the door, from where she saw a long ear shaped thing sliding out from beneath the door.

The Twins along with Ron and Hermione slumped inside the room.

"We're sorry Harry, just wanted to make sure that you're safe…" one of the twins answered for both.

"Bloody hell! That was a story and a half!"

"Shut up," the bushy haired girl, _Hermione_ her brain supplied her, elbowed the redhead, Ron. "We didn't know who she was. It would be so easy to use Polyjuice potion for a Death Eater and infiltrate the Headquarters…"

"Besides, I think I like this Aphrodite she mentioned," Ron said.

Harry made a show of sniffing and sneering, but soon he cracked and laughed.

"Just promise me that you won't ever break contact with me again, even if Merlin himself says so."

"Deal."

And all the tension evaporated.

"We will be going then…" one of the twins said, before Harry said, "Don't even think about it."

"This is her story to tell. Do not go and babble it to anyone else, understand? She is already trapped inside."

"You do know who we are, don't you Harry?"

"Why would we do that and ruin all the fun."

"This goes to you as well, Hermione."

She appeared to be visibly conflicted. But finally mellowed out and nodded understandingly.

"If the adults want to keep secrets from me, well then it goes both ways, doesn't it?"

His rather grand plans of hiding the knowledge from the adults died a slow death when Dumbledore shimmered out of his disillusionment charm.

"If it's any consolation," Dumbledore said to Harry, who was glaring back at him, "I still consider myself a child, after all these years."

With that he swiftly walked out and closed the door. Not one soul said anything until Fred muttered, "Well, _that_ happened."

"Well, I for one am glad that I have no overhanging Prophecy over me. There isn't one, right?"

* * *

Of course there was a prophecy in play. Of course it was because of said prophecy that Voldemort had killed his parents.

It had been hard, needling this information out of the Headmaster. But Harry was nothing if not determined.

When Dumbledore refused to outright deny the existence of a prophecy, Harry knew something was fishy. He spent all day following Dumbledore and making Sirius conjure random things in his path.

But Harry had been successful at the end of it. He didn't know the words of the Prophecy, Dumbledore absolutely refused to so much as consider giving him that, so Harry was left accepting his losses.

Hermione immediately disappeared inside the Black Library, looking for anything at all on prophecies and how powerful they were.

Harry was left with Ron and Annabeth.

"So… What do you guys play? I'm sure you have never heard of Quidditch…" Ron tried to break the ice.

"We have _many_ games. I personally enjoy Capture the flag, strategy is kinda my forte."

"Yes yes daughter of Athena I know."

Annabeth smirked.

"I am just wondering when someone comes to rescue me."

"They can't." Ron said matter of factly.

She raised one delicate eyebrow.

"We were able to save Grover from Polyphemus himself. Last I checked, you guys were still human and mortal."

"I mean that they literally can't find you. It is impossible to find us so long as we are inside this house."

_Where are we_, she tried to think, but wasn't able to clear the fog in her head. All she knew was that they were in London somewhere.

The discussion turned boring after that, as the boys caught each other up on how much of the holiday work they had completed (_none_ and _not a word_, in order), and Annabeth tuned them out.

She had to escape somehow.

An idea struck her, and she didn't waste any time, making excuses and walking to the bathroom. She checked her pocket. Yup, they had left the emergency drachma with her. Ha.

She made a rainbow quickly, threw the coin, and called clearly said, "Percy Jackson, the House of Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis."

The image shimmered, instantly showing her the bedroom of her, well, her boyfriend.

"Annabeth? Is this an emergency?"

He was instantly ready with a makeshift shield before she quickly said, "No! Well, I have been captured, but it is _not_ an emergency. All I can say is that I am trapped in London somewhere."

"Are you hurt?" Percy asked, peering through the edges of the rainbow in an attempt to see more of her to reassure himself.

"No, I was hurt but they treated me."

"What?"

"The situation is complicated, Seaweed brain. I am completely safe, just trapped."

"I knew I should have insisted on going together, Chiron and his stupid orders be damned."

As the image started to fade, Annabeth said, "This was the last drachma I had. Don't call me, my captors can't know that I can talk to you. And Percy?"

"Yes?" His voice was a bit hollow.

"I love you."

The rainbow vanished.


End file.
